


Watch

by StarsInTheRiver



Series: GTTT [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Happy ending though, Knifeplay (mentioned), M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-consensual Drug Use (mentioned), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Tentacle Sex, Torture, but both only mentioned, idk if i should even be tagging them as mentioned, im pretty high editing these tags so nobody sees stuff they dont want to sorry, is there a nonsexual word for bondage?, it really isn't incest because that makes me uncomfortable but it is very close to it, more or less, on both ends, that, theyre basically featured, uhhh, very explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInTheRiver/pseuds/StarsInTheRiver
Summary: A sequel, sort of, to Getting to the Top, but I don't think you need to have read it. Loki is being punished, and the Grandmaster wants Thor to watch. Then Thor tries to make him talk about his feelings. First chapter is pretty dark but the second smooths things out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag the original fic as noncon, because I never completely felt like it was. But I realize now Loki was absolutely being raped and it was entirely his own refusal to acknowledge that that made it seem otherwise to me. So, keep that in mind going into this, because it's from Thor's perspective and he can be smarter than his brother about things like this. (Although, to be fair, the opposite might be true as well- this one seems so much worse because Thor is seeing it all happen to his little brother.)

The guard dropped the hologram-box a foot from the forcefield that kept Thor trapped in the Hulk’s infernal, ugly chambers. The big green guy himself was off at a fight, and Thor had once again been pacing the length of the room when he heard the approaching footsteps.

The hologram flickered to life- an expensive one, nearly like standing in front of the action yourself. It showed an empty room, dimly lit but for the spotlight that fell onto a dramatically carved stone altar in the center. The crowd was buzzing, hushed but excited, and although the projection only filled the hallway, and did not extend into the room, Thor felt surrounded by them. He looked nervously to the guard who now stood against the wall.

“What is this?”

The guard shrugged. “Just following orders, buddy.”

Thor stepped closer to the barrier until he was standing only a few feet from the projected slab of stone. It faced him horizontally, and although there were cuffs attached he couldn’t imagine the surface was long enough to fully chain a person down. He turned back to the guard, ready to interrogate him further, when the hologram flickered and more figures appeared. Two large guards, supporting a barely conscious figure that shuffled between them. Thor felt a spark of uneasiness in his gut at the sight of a long, pale body and greasy black waves of hair.

“What is this?” he demanded again, a little louder. The guard said nothing. He hadn’t really expected him to, but he didn’t know what else to ask. He’d seen a lot of horrible things in this place, but they wouldn’t… would they? He hadn’t done anything, what could this be punishment for?

The figure was laid backwards onto the stone, hair falling back as his head hung halfway off the stone. It was Loki, of course, and Thor’s heart started to beat faster in his chest. Although he avoided looking below his brother’s chest, he still could see the guards chaining his arms and legs. The god hung there limp, his legs dangling off the stone slab entirely. His eyes were half open, and he’d been walking, but now that he was laying down with his face visible it was clear he wasn’t truly conscious. Thor had to stop himself from calling to him.

“Please,” he tried again, trying to soften his voice. “Is there anything at all you could tell me? Who- why-” The guard made a vague gesture towards the hologram, cutting off Thor’s stuttering. Another figure had appeared, stepping out of the crowd as though he’d been there the whole time. The Grandmaster strolled towards Loki at an easy pace, but there was a hungry smile on his face as he eyed the naked god that sent fear shooting once again through Thor. Every instinct told him to attack, but there was nothing to fight. He couldn’t even reach for the hologram to shut it off.

The Grandmaster traced his fingertips up the entire length of the body before him, looking directly into the camera as he did. When he reached the exposed throat, Loki flinched away and moaned a soft “ _no”_ in his half-sleep _._

The Grandmaster only chuckled at that. Thor’s vision went red at the edges.

“What _is_ this?” he snarled for the third time, striking the wall closest to the guard with enough force to dent it. The man jumped at the sound, but once again only shrugged in response. Thor could feel himself beginning to panic, and turned to begin pacing again when a voice behind him make him swing quickly back around.

“Alright, we all ready? Everything… ok good. Wake him up.”

The Grandmaster retreated back to the edge of the circle, wiggling his eyebrows at the camera as he passed it. Another figure moved forward to inject something into his brother’s arm, and after a few moments green eyes blinked open. He came out of it pretty quickly, scanning the room and sitting up with a wince. The Grandmaster started chattering, some nonsense about betrayal, but Thor was fixed on Loki. When he spoke, ( _yes, Grandmaster_ , soft and submissive) his voice was hoarse. He sounded tired, and looked it too- there was a worn out expression on his face that Thor suspected would have been hidden in an instant if Loki knew his brother could see. He saw him flinch at the threat of fighting the Hulk, and that open sign of fear was what made him realize, truly, that something horrible was going to happen. And that it would be better not to watch.

He turned again, taking a deep breath and walking away from the barrier. He tore two bits of foam from the mattress, stuffed them into his ears and flopped down with his eyes shut. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and tried not to think about what was happening to the image of his brother a dozen paces away. Faintly, he could hear the guard trying to say something, but he just rolled onto his side.

That worked for about fifteen seconds. Then the guard was standing beside the bed, taking the foam from his ear, and Thor was punching him, and he was spasming as the obedience disk on his neck was activated.

“You have to watch, that’s an order from the Grandmaster.” The guard was clearly trying not to sound injured, but was having trouble breathing and clutching his ribs. Don’t make me call backup, we’ll strap you down too if we have to.”

It was the ‘too’ that did it, and Thor lunged for him again. Unfortunately the guard had been smart enough to take a few steps back, and the god fell to his feet with a groan as the disk turned back on.

“Just watch, ok? Don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

There was a clatter of chains from the hologram, and Thor obeyed the guard without really meaning to. His stomach turned once again to ice when he saw the Chitauri standing over his brother, but the expression of terror on the younger god’s face was infinitely worse. His bare chest rose and fell frantically, and when they tried to touch him he struggled so hard that blood appeared beneath the cuff on his wrist as the chains shortened and drew him tight against the bench. Thor couldn’t pull his eyes away, and watched in horror as one of the creatures forced itself between his brother’s legs and dragged its claws across his pale skin. At that touch, Loki trembled but fell still. His eyes were screwed shut, but at least to Thor the fear was still as plain as if it had been scrawled there in ink. The Chitauri by his head reached for the bit of fabric it wore over its hips, and Thor turned desperately back to the guard.

“Please, tell the Grandmaster I’ll do whatever he wants, I’ll fight for him, I’ll- I’ll take his place-” he gestured vaguely towards where he could hear a horrible choking sound coming from the hologram. Nausea almost overwhelmed him. “Please,” he said again.

“You’re talking to the wrong person, I’m sorry.” He almost did sound sorry. “Listen, it’s my head if I don’t do my job, alright? You can’t help this guy, I promise. He’s lucky to be alive, honestly, think of it that way.”

He stopped, hand on the disk controls when Thor gripped his leg, but the god was only looking up at him with wide, sincere eyes. “He’s my _brother_. Please.”

The guard really did look sympathetic now, and he offered a hand to Thor. He took it, not tearing his eyes away as he stood. “Please,” he repeated, but the guard was shaking his head again.

“The Grandmaster has cameras in here, he’s going to watch afterwards to make sure I did my job. Your brother will survive, ok? I know…” He glanced over to where the Chitauri were both crouched over Loki, fucking him in earnest now. (Loki was whimpering around the cock in his mouth, and it was the worst sound Thor had ever heard.) “I know I wouldn’t want to see that. I don’t care for it even when it isn’t family. But he’d do something worse to the both of you after he’s done killing me. I’ve seen… I mean, all I’m saying is you’re lucky you got a hologram. The most you can be forced to do to a hologram is look at it.”

The implication was not subtle, and Thor took a long, slow breath to force down a wave of rage. He knew the guard was trying to be kind. He nodded, and when the guard returned to his post went to sit on the steps in the middle of the room. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if the distance made it any better. While he couldn’t see quite so clearly what they were doing to him, there was no focusing on his face or chest and avoiding the bigger picture. He fixed his eyes on the stone bench, about a foot beneath his brother’s shoulders, took a deep breath, and tried to let his mind drift away from what he was seeing.

* * *

Parts of the torture were easier to watch than others. He’d seen his brother whipped, for example, so many times in the past that those bits of the show were almost like a break. It would seem like it was so for Loki as well, as the blank look that drifted on and off his face settled more concretely when it was only a beating being inflicted. His stubborn silence was horrible, almost worse than screaming and begging might have been, and Thor hated the Grandmaster a bit more than before for not even allowing his brother that release. His endless prattling, mocking and taunting and so incredibly smug, was the worst soundtrack he could have imagined giving the performance.

The hardest moments were the ones that didn’t feel completely like torture. When the Grandmaster kissed and caressed Loki’s face, when he forced pleasure on him- that was almost unbearable. When he made him finish, Loki cried silently, and Thor had to bury his face in his hands to keep from doing the same. The guard had corrected him gently, and Thor stared at his brother’s trembling hands for a minute until even that became too much(they were trembling _so much_ ) and he had to start pacing again.

He was going to kill everybody on this planet. Everybody in that room, certainly- every person who was standing by, whispering and giggling while his brother was tortured and raped again and again. He wanted to see their blood on that stone tiled floor. He would see it.

He snapped about two hours in, when the guard’s threats had faded and he couldn’t force himself to sit any longer and watch as the Grandmaster shoved something phallic into Loki’s mouth and took a blade to his skin as he choked around it. He threw several pieces of furniture at the barrier, whether to break it or block it he wasn’t sure. When he guard tried to enter, he threw a bookshelf at him.

He managed to miss nearly ten minutes of the performance that way, but in the end the obedience disk came back into play, and more guards came, and he soon found himself strapped into the chair from his first day and placed directly in front of the barrier. A new character had joined the scene, a many-limbed individual crouched between the prisoner’s legs. It didn’t seem to be fucking him yet, but it was leaned in close and whatever it was doing had more silent tears running down Loki’s cheeks. Whether they were from pain or pleasure, his expression gave no hints.

The thing did eventually fuck him, over four feet of appendage burying itself somehow in the god. It fucked him, and they beat him some more, and the Grandmaster got off again with Loki’s slack and open mouth. They pierced his nipples, and Thor almost laughed at how that seemed to upset him more than nearly anything else had. Any humor vanished when the Grandmaster said his name though, looking once again into the camera with a smile in his eyes. Loki’s twitch of barely suppressed fury almost made him feel, selfishly, less alone in the ordeal- sure, he was being tortured, but at least he hadn’t had to watch his brother _orgasm-_  nevertheless Thor would still rather he not know.

Not that what he wanted mattered. The Grandmaster murmured into his ear what they’d done (how he even knew was beyond Thor, as he hadn’t left the hologram or received any messages that he’d noticed. It did confirm that this wasn’t prerecorded, and Thor felt a wild flash of guilt for not somehow escaping and stopping it) and Loki, prideful idiot, attacked him almost before he finished speaking. Thankfully the Grandmaster stepped away before he could land a blow, saving the god now crouched and shaking on the floor from certain and immediate execution. The crowd was laughing along with their leader, but Thor couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d watched the light slowly fade from his brother’s eyes over the past few hours, but they had been absolutely blazing at the Grandmaster’s last taunt and even now he was shaking only from rage and humiliation. It wasn’t… _good_ , really, but they were things he’d known in his brother before. They were better than that awful, hollow submission.

The Grandmaster snapped his fingers, and Thor looked up to find him again staring at the camera. He smiled, winked, and the image flickered off.

He finally closed his eyes, and roared at nothing. His bindings disintegrated in the resulting surge of lightning, but it didn't make him feel much better.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as things had calmed somewhat, Thor went looking for his brother. He found him sitting alone in front of the floor-to-ceiling window of a small, secluded room. His head was bowed, and Thor paused uncertainly in the doorway. 

“What do you want?” Loki sounded irritated and tired. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing.” Thor hadn’t been sure how to breach this topic, but he couldn’t let it go. Every time he looked at Loki he could only see the shadows under his eyes, and the way he’d cried under torture but a week ago. There had been no noticeable changes in behavior, but if anything that only hurt more. He didn’t like knowing how easy it was for his brother to hide his pain. 

As he’d expected, unease flashed for a moment in Loki’s eyes. “How I’m doing? In regards to…?”

Thor only looked at him, and the little color in the god’s cheeks drained. He turned back to the window, sitting a little straighter than before. “Unfortunate. I’d hoped he’d been lying. I’m sorry you had to see that, but if you’re looking for comfort I believe Dr. Banner is awake.”

The dismissal was clear, but Thor took a step further into the room. “I don’t want to speak with Banner, I want to speak with you. Loki, I-”

A quick, cruel laugh cut him off. “I don’t need your mothering, Thor. I’ve been tortured before, this was nothing. Just because you don’t know how to remove yourself from a situation-”

“Oh, forgive me, I didn’t know removing yourself from a situation usually involved so much crying.” Thor cut him off in return, irritated. He regretted it almost immediately, of course, especially when Loki flinched almost imperceptibly. 

“I certainly wasn’t crying.”

“Yes, you were.” He tried to sound more gentle this time.

“I don’t-” He paused, probably realizing Thor would laugh at him if he said he cried rarely. “I wasn’t.” His posture stiffened a little more, and Thor had to force himself not to drop to his knees and embrace his brother on the spot. The need to hold him tightly had been overwhelming since the first time he’d seen him after the incident, but he restrained himself. Loki would only shove him off. Instead, he sat beside him, several feet away. There was silence, and a brief glance to the side told him Loki was staring straight ahead with an eerily blank face. He could feel the energy coming off him, prickly and afraid. He hated it. But he couldn’t let this go. 

“Other than… that time, did he… did he…” Thor struggled to find the words for what he was asking. 

“It was an isolated incident. I was caught breaking into his computer, I was punished. I apologize for your involvement, you can trust when I say that was not my intention. If I’d thought he would- well. There wasn’t even anything in those systems I couldn’t have found elsewhere.” His voice was low, not quite angry but not quite conversational. “Besides, I did actually consent to the punishment. I thought it smarter to stay in his good graces until I had a way off the planet, but I could have escaped at any time before it started.” 

Thor wished desperately for the ability to tell when his brother was lying, but as always he couldn’t be certain. He paused for a moment before saying, softly, “You didn’t look as though you were consenting.”

Loki didn’t move. “Well. That’s good. I doubt the Grandmaster would much have liked it if I had.”

Thor tried a new angle. “Were there other times he did… consensual things with you?”

He did move at that, turning to raise an eyebrow. “I don’t see how that would be any business of yours.”

Thor clenched his fists in frustration. “Why won’t you talk to me about this?” 

He expected Loki to deny that there was anything to talk about, but he just shrugged. “Why should I? As I said, it’s no business of yours.”

“But it is. You are my  _ brother _ , and a prince, it’s not right for him to- to-”

“To what, Thor? Fuck me? Torture me? Many have before, and I didn’t come crying to you then.”

Thor tried to find the words to explain that this was different, that sex and pain weren’t meant to collide as they had in that room. He tried saying as much, but Loki only laughed and said “Maybe for you. Some of us like to have fun.”

“You weren’t having  _ fun _ , why do you insist on pretending otherwise? Admit at least that to me. If you won’t talk, at least admit that it was rape.”

Loki flinched hard when he said that, and turned to Thor with a snarl. “Take care who you’re speaking to. Insult me like that again and I won’t feel bad when I throw Asgard’s new king out the side of the ship.” He stood before Thor could recover. “I’ll be in my quarters, as I can’t seem to find peace anywhere else.”

He swept out of the room, leaving Thor to rest his head against the glass and sigh. 

It was a familiar script, as this certainly wasn’t the first time he’d attempted to connect with his brother. Loki was good at hiding but Thor could usually tell after a day or two when something was wrong. It was an inevitable consequence of knowing someone for over a millennium. Many times he’d snuck into his brother’s room late at night to find him like he’d been today- staring out the window with a blank look in his face. Usually, at home, he would have an armchair pulled up and the curtains drawn over it. Thor never understood what he was looking at. He always tried to sit with him and stare out at the garden too, but got antsy after a few minutes.

Talking sometimes worked, but he had yet to figure out what the key was. Some nights he would try, and Loki would snap at him and force him out of the room. Out of the window, once, as he’d threatened today. The memory made him smile, despite his worry. 

But other nights he would come in to ask what was wrong and Loki would sit quietly, thinking, before giving a vague response. Those vague responses meant that if he went slow, his brother was willing to talk to him. Sometimes he didn’t go slow enough, and Loki would go quiet and start brushing off his questions. That was worse than being kicked out of the room. 

Sometimes when they had been younger, if he got the whole truth out of him, Loki would even feel amenable enough to let Thor climb into bed beside him. He always felt better after he’d shared his thoughts. Even when they became older and less affectionate, he always looked less miserable the day after they’d spoken. 

And he needed that right now. Thor still had no way of knowing what else he’d done on that planet, but even if those three hours were the entirety of it, he thought it would be more than fair for his brother to need a period of recovery. Hopefully, he would get the chance to rest soon.   

Thor shook his head and stood. He had other things to attend to, but he would try again later. 

-

The door of Loki’s quarters were locked that night, so Thor positioned himself on the floor outside and waited. It had been a long day, and he found himself drifting in and out of sleep. The garish decorations of the Grandmaster’s ship dug into his back and made it difficult to get comfortable, but he was very tired. He spent half the night that way before a sound, a sharp, sudden gasp, woke him.

“Loki?” He was by the door immediately, leaning close to listen. Absolute silence, as if Loki were even holding his breath. Thor rested his head with a thump against the door.

He didn’t hear footsteps, but there was a sudden click from the door handle. He tried it, and it slid noiselessly open. 

The room was completely dark, and Thor knew better than to turn on the light. He closed the door behind him, squinting to make out the figure of his brother standing in the corner and washing his face over a basin. Quietly, he went to stand by the window until he’d finished. The curtains had barely an inch gap in them, and they weren’t close enough to any star for that to light the room at all. He put his eye to it, looking out at the unfamiliar stars. He wondered what was left of Asgard, if there would be any returning, if only to see the stars he’d grown up with again. 

“Well?”

He turned to find Loki holding a towel and facing Thor- in the light it was hard to make out his expression, but his eye was adjusting quickly and he didn’t think he saw any anger there. 

“I was walking by when I heard something, I wanted to be sure you were alright.”

Loki smirked. “You snore, idiot. And you rattled my doorknob when you first arrived.”

Thor felt himself flush slightly. “Well, I- I did hear something. And I did want to make certain you were alright.”

Loki folded the towel and sat in a ridiculously patterned and overstuffed chair. “I’m fine. An unpleasant dream, maybe, but I’ve forgotten it now.”

He still wasn’t telling him to leave. Thor tried again. “Do you have unpleasant dreams often?”

His brother shrugged, leaning back in the chair. “Often enough. They… they will fade. They always do.”

Thor nodded. “Aye. Both times I lost you, I relived it each night for months.” He did his best to steel himself against the hurt and surprise on his brother’s face, but he still felt them. He did his best to push down the guilt.

“I apologize for causing you distress.” Loki did sound as if meant it genuinely, despite the stiff wording. “In hindsight, a lot of poor decisions were made these past years.” He shrugged slightly. “But, the past can’t be meddled with, and anything that can’t be meddled with isn’t worth worrying about.”

“Perhaps. But I know I would have had a more difficult time with that had I not had mother and the warriors three by my side.”

Loki was quiet for a while again, and when Thor looked over he had his head tilted back to stare at the ceiling. His eyes flicked down momentarily to meet Thor’s, and he sighed. 

“I don’t expect you to understand how things were on Sakaar. You were in the dungeons, and the arena, things are simpler there.”

“I feel as though I saw  _ plenty _ -”

“I’m not talking about the punishment. All of it, just… I don't think you understand how powerful the Grandmaster was. I don’t think I could have killed him. None of us could have.” The admission was soft, like he was ashamed of it. “The most that anyone on that planet could aspire to is to be his pet. An agreeable enough position, perhaps, but not one I think I would have enjoyed for long.” He forced his lips into the shape of a smile. 

“Is that what you were? His… pet?” Thor didn’t care for the word. 

Loki shrugged again. “He thought I was, certainly. And that status likely saved my life. As much as I hate to say it, there were moments he might have killed me had he not been so fond of my charms. He was deeply displeased with me for trying to steal from him. He doesn’t like rebellion.” He laughed softly, and his right hand wandered to pick at a loose thread on the chair. “As… unpleasant as his punishment was, I’m currently rather attached to being alive.”

Thor nodded. “I’m glad. Was the rest of your time there enjoyable, then?”

Loki tapped his fingers against the armrest, head tilted further back towards the ceiling. “Parts of it were, yes.”

“And other parts?”

The corner of his brother’s mouth twitched. “Unimportant. Climbing the social ladder requires boring and unpleasant tasks sometimes. It’s the way of things, particularly if one wants to climb quickly.”

Thor grimaced. “There must be a better way.”

“Do you think I would not have found it? Believe me, there was no getting anywhere near the Grandmaster if you weren’t willing to let him do as he pleased. And what he pleased, more often than not… well.” His fingers stuttered in their tapping, and a shadow fell over his face. 

Thor looked down, trying not to let his brother hear the change in his breathing when his pulse picked up in anger.

“I would slaughter him, were it in my power.” He could hear his own voice, a little too rough. Loki only laughed. 

“I believe you would try. And you would get yourself killed in the process. The Grandmaster was a different level of being than you and I, brother. I thought I could dance with him- I admit I may have been wrong. You certainly wouldn’t have managed as well.”

“No, likely not.” Thor tried to imagine it. He had been more than ready to submit as Loki had when he thought it might help him get out of that punishment, but he couldn’t comprehend doing it unthreatened.Even if it had been his own life on the line, he wasn’t sure he could have made the same choice. He looked up, and found his brother hunched in his chair, a blank stare of remembering on his face. Thor felt another wrench of guilt. Perhaps there would be no easy resolution to this, perhaps- perhaps he had only made his brother dwell further on what had happened. He didn’t know what he wanted Loki to even say, but he felt certain there was something he should be able to do to help him. There had to be. 

“So, did you leave the piercings in? It isn’t a very  _ Asgardian _ statement, but I’ve heard on Midgard…” He grinned, somewhat hesitantly, and to his relief Loki smiled at his lap. 

“No. I tossed them into a star, actually. Last system we passed through.” His tone was light and joking, but Thor had noticed the brief absence and understood his brother’s confession. He truly had left the ship to burn them- quite a bit of effort. Thor imagined Loki would rather it have been the planet of Sakaar burning, but the rings were the closest he could get. 

“Shame. They matched your eyes.” Loki made a face of disgust and disbelief at him, but the shadow wa s gone. He wasn’t forgetting, or moving on, but he was distracted. It was good enough for now. “Are you planning on going back to bed? If not, you might join me for breakfast. I would appreciate the company.” Perhaps if he could keep Loki by his side, he could keep him from dwelling. 

Loki stared for a long moment, eyes boring horribly into him. There was no way he didn’t know what his brother was doing, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t allow it, and Thor held his breath. After what felt like an hour, Loki nodded. “Let me dress, I’ll meet you there.”

Thor finally allowed himself a wide smile. “Of course.” 

He moved to leave, stopping halfway through the door to turn and look at his brother in the light. He noticed for the first time that his eyes were slightly swollen, but he gave Thor a weak smile. 

“I’ll just be a few minutes,” he said. 

Thor nodded once again, and closed the door behind himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything else I should have tagged.  
> If you haven't read Getting to the Top- it's just smut that gets dark, but not as dark as this did, towards the end. Be warned.


End file.
